The Rise of Boombringer + The Loud House: Ace and Flames
The Rise of Boombringer + The Loud House: Ace & Flames is an 2018 Animated Action Crossover Movie Distributed By Paramount Pictures. And Produced by Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment, Nickelodeon Movies, Legendary Pictures, Paramount Animation and Source Filmmaker Despite Being a Crossover Movie, This is Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment's Most Ground-Breaking Crossover Movies Of The Company When Chris Savino (Creator of The Loud House) Agreed The Idea In Late 2016 The Trailer Was Shown in NYCC 2017 In Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment's Panel and Received Insanely Positive Reactions From Fans and Hyped The Internet In Twitter, Youtube and Facebook On February 28th, The Welcome To The Wayne Animated Short Has Been Announced for The Theatrical Release of Ace & Flames. This Short Tells The Story of Ansi Molina Who Has Been Challenged By a Mysterious Person of The Wayne for A Treasure Hunt Competition, and Olly and Saraline Timbers Joins The Treasure Hunt To Help Ansi To Win the Hunt. Ace & Flames Received Universal Acclaim, Is a Box Office Success Grossed To $565 Million Worldwide, Becoming Nickelodeon Movies' Highest Grossing Film Surpassing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 Film) The Sequel Titled; The Rise of Boombringer + The Loud House: Ace & Flames Vol.2 Was Released In Theatres May 3rd 2019 Characters Gary Schwartz as Boombringer Robin Atkin Downes as Giganknight Collin Dean as Ace Savvy/Lincoln Loud Caleel Harris as One Eye Jack/Clyde McBride Catherine Taber as The High Card/Lori Loud Liliana Mumy as The Eleven of Hearts/Leni Loud Nika Futterman as The Night Club/Luna Loud Cristina Pucelli as The Joker/Luan Loud Jessica DiCicco as The Strong Suit/Lynn Loud and The Eight of Spades/Lucy Loud Grey DeLisle-Griffin as The Royal Flush/Lana Loud, The Queen of Diamonds/Lola Loud and The Deuce/Lily Loud Lara Jill Miller as The Card Counter/Lisa Loud Soundtrack Movie Soundtrack (in Time Played) GRiZ Feat. Tash Neal - Can't Hold Me Down Disturbed - Liberate Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son Major Lazer Feat. Mr. Lex and Santigold - Hold the Line Suni Clay - My Hood Pegboard Nerds - BAMF Snavs Feat. Fabian Mazur - Streetfight GTA feat. Vince Staples - Little Bit of This Asian Dub Foundation - Strong Culture Elbow - Grounds For Divorce Disturbed - The Sound Of Silence Jay And the Americans - Come a Little Bit Closer Bassnectar Feat. Rye Rye & Zion l - TKO Parliament Feat. Scarface - I'm Gon Make U Sick O' Me (Ending Credits) Trailer/TV Spot Soundtrack Slippy Feat. Harry Shoota - Moving Hectic (NYCC and 1st Trailer) Dirtyphonics & Bassnectar Feat. Ragga Twins - Watch Out (Official Theatrical Trailer) Joseph William Morgan - Crazy Train (Official Final Trailer) Yogi Feat. Pusha T - Burial (Save The City TV Spot) The Prodigy - The Day is My Enemy (Rival TV Spot) Ohana Bam - Rebels (Super Bowl LII Extended TV Spot) Imagine Dragons - I'm So Sorry (KCA 2018 Preview) Travis Scott - Antidote (Bad Royale Remix) (Don't Mess with Us TV Spot) Kendrick Lamar - HUMBLE. (Skrillex Remix) (It's Showtime TV Spot) Major Lazer Feat. Machel Montano and Konshens - Front of the Line (Henry Fong Remix) (Our Line TV Spot) Queen - Seven Seas of Rhye (In 10 Days TV Spot) AC/DC - Are You Ready (Tomorrow TV Spot) Character Introduction/Trailer Songs Ace Savvy (Boys Noize - Overthrow) One Eyed Jack (The Sugarhill Gang - Rapper's Delight) The High Card (Bad Meets Evil - Fast Lane) The Eleven of Hearts (Gorillaz - DARE) The Night Club (Lamb of God - Black Label) The Joker (Rick James - Super Freak) The Strong Suit (DMX - X Gon' Give it to Ya) The Eight of Spades (Rob Zombie - Dragula) The Royal Flush (Kool & The Gang - Jungle Boogie) The Queen of Diamonds (Katy Parry Feat. Juicy J - Dark Horse) The Card Counter (Michael Jackson - Remember the Time) The Deuce (Major Lazer Feat. Bugle & Arama - Playground) Rating and Reasons The Rise of Boombringer + The Loud House: Ace & Flames is Rated PG-13 For Sequences of Fantasy Action Violence, Language and Brief Rude Humor (Sequences of Fantasy Action Violence) Boombringer And Giganknight Fights The Robbers At The Beginning A Brutal Combat of Boombringer and Giganknight Against The Full House Gang In An Abandoned Warehouse A Frenetic Chase Through The City Between Duo (Boombringer and Giganknight) And Duo (Ace Savvy And One Eyed Jack) Boombringer Doesn't Believe Ace Savvy's Proof of An New Evil and So The Fight Begins Boombringer And Ace Savvy Fights the Thugs To Rescue Giganknight, One Eyed Jack and The Girls (Brief Rude Humor) Giganknight Insulting The Full House Gang Boombringer And The Full House Gang Wants To Save the City But Giganknight Wants To Have Free Food Friday In The City, Then Boombringer Needs Giganknight To Change The Vote (Language) 16 Religious Exclamations/Profanities, 12 Mild Obscenities, 6 Anatomical Terms and 8 Scatological Meanings Logo Variations Paramount Pictures - the Background is Diferent Than The Original, Stars Are Replaced As Aces, The Letters Are on Fire and The BGM Has Hybrid Sounds Like In The Transformers Films Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment - Axes Swings All Over On and Off Screen, A Closer Look At the Axe Shows The Logo in Slow Motion Nickelodeon Movies - After The Axes Goes Off Screen, The Cards Goes Fast and Spining Fast, And The Logo is Showned In The Card Legendary Pictures - The Cards Are Off Screen And The Logo Shows Up, But A Little Bit Faster References * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - During The Song (Come a Little Bit Closer), Boombringer And Ace Savvy Does The Same Scene (Which is The Yondu Arrow Killing Scene) By Fighting The Thugs Upcoming Ace & Flames Video Game Following The Success of The Film, on May 29th 2018, Boombloxgamer10 Interactive Has Announced An Ace & Flames Video Game Which Will Mainly Be an Action Adventure Game in The Works. The Title Has Been Revealed has "Ace & Flames: Casino Warfare". The Gameplay Trailer Will Be Released on E3 2018 on June 12. Upcoming Sequel On July 6th 2018, Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment and Nickeloeon Movies Had Confirmed a Sequel To Ace & Flames Film Entitled: Ace & Flames Vol.2 At The Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment Panel In SDCC 2018, The Panel Revealed Some Teaser Posters and a SDCC Trailer and (Like Last Year) It Received Positive Reactions To Fans and Social Media Plot, Trivia And More Coming Soon Category:Unfinished pages Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Crossover films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:The Loud House Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Source Filmmaker Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Films with positive reviews